Beyond All Ends
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: One of my more.....Interesting dreams
1. Default Chapter

Beyond all ends:  
  
A Legend Of Dragoon fic  
  
By SilverThorn-2000  
  
Copyright notices: Legend Of Dragoon does not belong to me. It belongs to Sony Computer Entertainment Of Japan/SCE America/SCE Europe (Depending on your locale). Chris is copyright me (Heck, Chris is me!), and I'd rather not be used in someone else's works of literature without permision (Two certain people being the exception-you two know who you are.), so e-mail me at silverthorn_2000@yahoo.com before sticking me into a bad situation, awright? Oh, and Gendo Ikari and any other Evangelion characters I mention belong to Gainax.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I looked up from my wine glass, filled with sparkling cider (As it so often was), into my guest's blue eyes. Her platinum blonde hair bounced lightly on her shoulders as she looked at me.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Well, indeed. I was dreaming. There was no other way to put it. There's no way I could actually be sitting in the same room as Lenus. Much less actually talking to her. She was a video game character. She was also dead, at last look.  
  
"You're here. I'm here. What happens now is dependant on your actions." My response was nonchalant. A little moreso than I'd have liked, but......  
  
Lenus turned from me. Stared out past the balcony ('Where'd that come from?' I wondered) at the stars above. It was night, at least it seemed to be. Of course, there's very rarely any form of daylight in my imagination. "Why'd you drag me out of bed?" Lenus asked suddenly, turning back to me. Stepping softly down the steps to the table where I sat, nearly choking on my cider. Why did I drag HER out of bed?  
  
"Should ask you the same thing." I said, coughing up the last of my cider. I picked up a napkin and proceeded to wipe my chin. Before she could reply, I continued. "The last thing I remember was closing my eyes at 11:40 at night. Next thing I know, I'm here, talking to a video game character who's supposed to be dead."  
  
Lenus snorted. "Oh, yes, I know, I went to bed, now I'm here, talking to some punk kid who's name I don't even know."  
  
"My name is Chris. Use it."  
  
"Okay then, Chris," She said, putting a mocking emphasis on my name, "Why are we here? Well, Chris," Again, the mocking tone, "Do you know?"  
  
"I dunno. And watch the tone." I looked up, and did my best attempt to impersonate one Commander Gendo Ikari. I failed. Miserably.  
  
Lenus just smiled. Poured herself some cider, and s a u n t e r e d over to the balcony again.  
  
"Tell me, Lenus, why Llyod? What could possibly make someone like you fall in love with a loser like him?"  
  
Lenus turned a glare on me. "Because he represents something to me. Power. Independence. Freedom from Archangel and the others."  
  
I smirked. "Independence? You're independent by relying on him? That's a contradiction in terms."  
  
She frowned. I'd probably hit a nerve. "He's better than anyone else."  
  
"He was using you, you know that? You, the mighty Miss Lenus, were played like a ten-cent fiddle in the hands of a man who doesn't even give a damn about you." I was wrong about my earlier guess. NOW I'd hit a nerve. She whirled around on me.  
  
"He was not! Llyod was kind and caring and-"  
  
"And he didn't give a damn about anyone or anything but his own goddammed delusions of godhood." I cut her off before her tirade could begin. I needed momentum. I had it, and couldn't afford to lose it.  
  
"You lie!" Lenus snapped. She was on the verge of tears. So was I. I couldn't believe how much this hurt me. But she needed to be made aware of the truth.  
  
"You wish." I said, keeping all emotion from my voice. Couldn't break down now. "Face it. You know I'm telling you the truth."  
  
"NO!" Lenus shouted, tear filled eyes locking with mine. "Llyod loved me!"  
  
"Really? Then why didn't he help you to fight his persuers? Why did he leave you to die?" That did it. I'd gotten through the barriers, through the ignorance. There was a heart inside. And like anyone, human or wingly, she was capable of being hurt. Lenus sunk to her knees and began to sob.  
  
And that was the end of me. I put my glass down, stood up and moved twoards her. She looked at me, her sobs slowing down a touch. I sat on the steps beside her and cradled her in my arms.  
  
Lenus buried her face in my shoulders and continued to cry. I closed my eyes, and stroked her hair softly. I felt the soft moisture of the tears sliding down my own cheeks.  
  
Time passed, and finally Lenus looked up at me. "Chris?" she asked me softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you ever leave me to die?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Lenus kissed my cheek, and placed her head on my shoulder. Her breathing slowed as she sank into slumber.  
  
And shortly thereafter, I joined her. 


	2. Author's notes

Author's notes for Beyond All Ends:  
  
I suppose that I'm going to need to explain where this came from. So I'll start from the beginning.  
  
It started mostly after I beat Lenus the second time. Mostly. I had the occasional dream where I was talking to her. They were simple affairs, usually the two of us sniping at each other.  
  
Then I went off and once again watched a good four-plus-episodes of Gainax's Neon Genisis Evangelion. In an attempt to drown out my depression from that, I watched End Of Evangelion (Or at least, a 78% copy I got a hold of from your friendly neighborhood download service.) This simply depressed me further. This spiraled finally leveled out after two Mountain Dews and three Snickers bars and eight viewings of the music video The Last Unicorn, with footage from Evangelion. I just got sick of it, as I often do, and marched upstairs to my favorite distraction-my playstation. I popped in disc 2 of Legend Of Dragoon. Beat Lenus in Dragoon mode for the third time. And low and behold, I started dreaming about her again.  
  
It's been over a month.  
  
The story is basically an attempt to stuff a month and a half's worth of dreams down into a page-and-a-half story. It's my best attempt at this so far. So it's the version that got posted.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it. If you didn't, give me constructive criticism in your review, or flame my ass mercilessly at silverthorn_2000@yahoo.com. Your choice. If you do flame my ass, be sure to mention the story. And be prepared to get a rant. I might or might not, depending on my mood that day when I read it.  
  
Other notes/comments/misc:  
  
For those of you who are waiting for King Of Wishful Think, Chapter Three- you're in for a wait. I've got a oddball case of writer's block concering that- I have a ton of ideas, but no frelling clue as to what order to put them all in. Also, keep an eye out for All My Sins Remembered, a fantasy story, and New Genisis, a sci-fi/anime themed story based off of Neon Genisis Evangelion and Christian Conkle's Dragon Knights 2050 setting. Also, I have some ideas for a Zoids comedy fic called We Want Fun, pitting my friends and I, all of us hyped up on Mountain Dew, against the forces of the Dark Kaiser. Also, speaking of Zoids, before the year's end, I hope to actually get another story I need to revise and finish writing, called Warriors Such As Us, which puts me in my Storm Fury and Raven in his Genobreaker against each other. 


End file.
